1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal traps and more particularly to animal traps in which animals are captured unharmed within the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide live animal traps having both ends open which are activated by trigger mechanisms. Such live animal traps generally comprise a box-like cage having at least one opening or passage, that opening being selectively sealed or closed by a door through operation of a triggering device placed within or exterior to the trap. Accordingly, an animal loured through the opening of the cage by natural curiosity or bait placed on a device connected to the triggering device will activate the triggering device which closes the doors that seal the opening behind the animal thereby trapping the animal unharmed within the cage.
These prior art live animal trap constructions have certain disadvantages. For example, it is obvious that the cage door must be quickly operative with a snap-action closing upon actuation of the triggering device so as not to allow the animal time to escape. Mechanisms utilized by the prior art devices to achieve this necessary function have usually been extremely complex and prone to failure. Additionally, the triggering device or mechanism utilized must be fail-safe in operation and must be sensitive to movement by the animal. However, the triggering device cannot be overly sensitive for fear that simple jamming of the trap could occasionally effect the closing of the door thus rendering the interior of the trap inaccessible to animals. Prior art traps of this general type normally do not satisfactorily provide a trigger mechanism which operates in accordance with these requisite expectations. Additionally, when a live animal trap having a plurality of openings or doors is utilized, the trigger mechanism of the prior art device construction have been unable to readily and simultaneously control the release of the of doors. Further, due to the complex trigger mechanism construction, it is difficult to set the trigger mechanism of the prior art traps. Still further, the prior art traps are generally made of mesh wire which do not easily blend with the natural surroundings and were difficult to manufacture. This mesh wire construction enables unrestrained animals to view the captured animal causing the captured animal fear and anxiety. Additionally, the doors or closure members of the prior art devices involve complex constructions usually requiring springs for opening folding members etc. Finally, these prior art devices were not reliable under adverse conditions such as being positioned on a slope, in water, or with debris under the door or doors.
While these prior art devices are generally acceptable for trapping various live animals, it is necessary to obviate the disadvantages mentioned above.
The present invention obviates the mesh-like wire construction and replaces it with solid galvanized material. The complex trigger mechanism is obviated by replacing it with a simple gravity operated system located entirely within the trap structure. The difficulty in camouflaging the trap of the mesh-like wire construction and the fear and anxiety of the captured animal when seen by uncaptured animals are obviated by utilizing a solid construction which not only makes it easily concealable in hay piles, saw-dust piles or covered by layers of earth and branches but also prevents uncaptured animals from viewing the captured animal.
The present invention provides an animal trap economically manufactured out of galvanized metal which functions in all weather, has a trigger or linkage mechanism completely contained within the trap for simultaneously closing the trap door at both ends of the trap, has gravity operated simply constructed closure members or doors which function in water, on a slope or with dust or debris under the trap door or doors, has the ability to be readily camouflaged and is economical to manufacture.